


Knots

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, PWP, Shibari, Silva talking way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a SilvaQ PWP.<br/>Have a picture too :D http://migraine-sky.tumblr.com/post/79581622494/shibari-and-q-click-on-the-source-to-see-more#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Узлы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313854) by [migraine_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky). 



“As you might know, visual aesthetics have always been very important to the Japanese. But no matter how pleasing to the eye the result will be, the aim is not just to tie the knots and admire,” Raoul finishes the last hitch fixating the Quartermaster’s arms behind his back, wrists to elbows. He then slides his hands slowly down the naked skin of Q’s sides and eases him down onto his knees.

“The process itself is extremely important too. The rope becomes the extension of rigger’s arms. I let the rope touch your skin in the same way I would like to touch it with my own hands...” He kneels behind Q, presses his broad hands to his slightly protruding ribs.

“You'll feel my touch in every place the rope binds you. Like a skilled lover she caresses and burns, grasps and embraces you. The riggers treat their ropes with great care, as if it was antique samurai weapons — no less. The original Japanese rope has excellent balance of textures, rough and tender at the same time, silky but also with just the right bit of coarseness...”  
Silva ties the knots quickly and vigorously, skillfully passing the rope under bound arms, encircling the thin waist. The crossing patterns of the ropes frame curves of Q’s body; slight roughness of hemp emphasizes the gentleness of pale skin, it’s porcelain smoothness and almost pearlescent shades in the twilight of the soft lit room. Raoul presses his own body closer to Q’s back, holds his hands over the lean quivering stomach and then guides them down, fingertips touching the skin teasingly just an inch away from Q’s aching arousal. Raoul’s lips leave a glimpse of a touch on his long neck, and he leads his hands further down agonizingly slowly, touching the tender skin on the inside of Q’s thighs, and the muscles tremble with anticipation. But the touch disappears, and Silva takes the next rope.

“This form of… _art_ originated among the Samurai. There was nothing erotic to it at first; they used to tie their captives this way — you know, the Japanese are just obsessed with showing respect, bestowing honors. A samurai was judged on how he treated his prisoners. It was necessary not just to prevent their escape but to do it _nicely_.”

Q’s body is becoming more relaxed with each loop, with each knot. He is not simply bound by ropes; he feels completely flaccid,limp weakness is settling throughout his body, and it seems to him now that even without the bonds he still wouldn’t be able to move at all. Whether Silva has indeed mastered the technique, and the positioning of knots stimulates particular pressure points (just like in shiatsu massage he once tried at some spa), or in a funny way the brain takes the snug embrace of the ropes for a loving hug of a friend — and produces tons of intoxicating endorphins. Whatever the reason might be, Q can only follow the jerks of the bonds pliantly. Silva pulls the ropes, and Q sways on his knees, supported by a cable running from his bound arms up to a bamboo beam under the ceiling. Q nearly falls face down when Raoul weakens this vertical rope abruptly and binds Q’s knees together, roughly pulling them back — he catches Q’s body under the chest and gently levels him to the lacquered wood floor. He rearranges Q’s position so swiftly and easily, as if his body is light as a feather. Raoul passes the rope from the bound knees to the chest, wraps the loops around the torso and firmly fixes the pose — chest pressed to the floor, ass in the air supported by the ropes going up.

Q lets out a shocked groan when Raoul runs the two strands of rope to either side of his sac and between the buttocks and then yanks.The ropes pull taut,abrading the delicate skin and tightening a loop around his cock and balls; Silva pulls stronger and Q cries out, his already painful erection leaking precome. The ropes quiver under the strain, and Q writhes from the tortuously pleasant vibration, but the bonds wouldn’t let him move much.

“I sure can appreciate the craving for beauty the Japanese have,” Silva’s voice sounds hoarse and his breath has quickened slightly. He fixes the remaining rope ends around Q’s waist hastily. “But otherwise we have nothing in common.”

His fingers probe the rope between Q’s buttocks, and the Quartermaster tries to arch into the touch as far as the bonds let him.

“I’ve always been far too possessive to enjoy with my eyes only,” Silva checks the loop around the cock almost casually, and Q wants to beg, but it seems impossible to come up with words, as if he is in some kind of trance — all he is able to do is moan. “According to the rules I have to admire you and then untie the ropes before finally fucking you... but I'm not so sure I have the patience for it.”

Q is trying to gather his thoughts, but he feels way too euphoric consumed by this complete helplessness, where he doesn’t need to make decisions, to worry about anything — where he (the control freak that he is) is suddenly able to surrender all control. Silva slowly strokes Q’s cock, and Q almost sobs, his hips bucking in an attempt to prolong the contact.

“But just for your sake I’ll give it a try,” Raoul murmurs with a grin and unties the first knot.

And Q feels that it’s all almost too much for him — but at the same time he doesn’t want it to ever stop. His body dissolves into pure lust and euphoria, and all thoughts disappear completely from his mind.


End file.
